Fixed Points
by ArdisMay
Summary: Seven months after the Doctor and Donna begin traveling again the Doctor is ready to progress their relationship but as with his life. Allusions to Waters of Mars.
1. The Red Planet

Settling back into life on the TARDIS was easier than either had imagined, but even for the Doctor something was different. It wasn't just that Donna and he shared a bed or the looks, touches and kisses that passed between them, it was his longing for more. While on Earth the Doctor had began to dream of a life he never thought could exist but at the first sign of their old exciting life they were back at it again. Not since that day before Easter seven months ago had Donna mentioned wanting more, wanting children and as far as all touching went that hadn't progressed much either. Of course, the Doctor with his superior control wouldn't let on how much he desired her body, fearful of rushing her.

It was on one of their recent adventures that everything solidified in the Doctor's head. Finding themselves in America the Doctor was struck by Donna's interaction with a little child whom they found motherless. The compassion that she displayed made his hearts ache and reminded him of what she had said about her worry of not being able to have children. He suspected between this and their life style was enough to prevent her from wanting more. She loved him and for Donna that was enough in many ways yet the Doctor knew her longing for more was ever present as was his, because she had been the one to awaken his own desires. That's why today's adventure was so important, it would strengthen their relationship and prove that he also meant forever.

Playing over every scenario in his mind the Doctor clutched the red box in his pocket, nervously snapping it open and closed waiting for Donna to wake. Usually opting to remain in bed until she woke, today the energy was spiraling off of him and surely Donna would have picked up on something had he stayed. He had thought long and hard about the right place to propose but it always came back to the day they had met and how she had called him Martian. The Doctor couldn't have picked a better place that held special meaning and would be remote enough to embrace the privacy of their special moment.

Coming up behind him Donna wrapped her arms around his neck, "where were you," she hummed into his ear. The Doctor looked up, "I couldn't sleep and didn't want to wake you," he admitted not wanting to lie. She came around his side, sliding into his lap, "want me to make breakfast," she inquired, "I'm thinking banana pancakes," she hinted knowing his stomach wouldn't be able to resist. He smiled thinking of their days ahead, of his hopes that one day he'd be making breakfast for not just her but little half time lord, half human toddlers. A whole family eating breakfast together, "Theta," Donna called bringing the Doctor from his thoughts as she caressed his cheek, "is everything alright?" Leaning up he stole a kiss, "yes. Everything is perfect. Why don't you start on the coffee and I'll be in to make pancakes in a minute. I need to set the coordinates for today's trip," he grinned.

When he arrived in the kitchen Donna had already made herself a cup of coffee and had his tea sitting stove side with all the ingredients he needed, she even had mashed the bananas already, "thanks love," he said picking up the blue apron from the hanger on the wall tying it tight behind his back. There was something oddly calming about watching him cook, like she could dream of the life they could have had, the life Rose was off having with his duplicate somewhere. A life they would never have traveling on the TARDIS. Eating breakfast Donna couldn't help but feel there was something else on the Doctor's mind, something he wasn't telling her. Knowing he would talk to her when he was ready Donna opted not to push him and risk his obvious excitement about the plans he made for today.

Glancing up from the console the Doctor wanted to experience everything through her eyes today, "why don't you do the honors," he suggested. Donna walked down the ramp, flinging the door open to see the desolate area before her, "where are we," she asked as he walked out wrapping his arm around her. He placed a kiss in her hair, "Mars," he answered. Donna looked over at him, "you brought me to Mars? Are you trying to hook me up with a Martian," she joked. A horrified look crossed the Doctor's face, "no, no, Never. They would have to get over my dead body to get to you," he grinned, "what do you think," he wearily asked. Glancing around she soaked it all in, "it's not what I expected. It's awfully rocky. I guess it does look a lot like the photos," she said feeling a tug on her hand. Looking down she saw the Doctor dropping onto one knee retrieving the hinge worn box from his pocket.

Opening it revealed a gold band containing a one carrot heart shaped diamond in the middle flanked by a small circular diamond on each side, "Donna Eileen Noble, three years ago you came into my life when I didn't expect it. Over the next year you helped mend my broken hearts and held my hand, never turning away. Promising me forever you stole them in the process," he smiled taking a deep breath, "will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Donna stood there frozen, her hand in his as he itched to place the ring on her finger waiting with bated breath for her acceptance. Fortunately for him there was only one sentence that came to her mind, "oh yes please," she beamed as he fumbled with the box, slipping the ring onto her finger and pulled her into his arms showering her in kisses.

Donna squinted her eyes pulling back from him as a giggle burst through, "it's awfully bright," she noticed. The Doctor nodded, "I have some suits if you want to have a look around," he hinted. Shooting him a look Donna hurried back into the TARDIS, "like you have to ask me twice, Mars, I'd be a space dunce to say no," she beamed not letting go of his hand until he handed her a suit. Slipping the orange suit on she was keenly aware of his lack in color choice, "orange doesn't really go well on gingers," she bluntly told him, "I guess if you ever were one you'd know that," she giggled eyeing him in his own, "now that just isn't fair. Yours fits you perfectly," she groaned. Taking her hand through their gloves, "you look gorgeous," he comforted leading her back from the TARDIS.

Walking around on the desolate planet Donna couldn't believe her luck, not only to be on Mars but with her fiancé, with the Doctor. He inched closer to her, "penny for your thoughts," he joked. Donna rolled her eyes, "well you of course. How long have you been planning this," she questioned. Beaming with pride the Doctor smiled, "a while," he let on. Donna shook her head at his coyness, "you know. These are really hot," she complained, "and itchy I'm sweating ugh not the way I expected to be celebrating an engagement," she giggled. Wrapping his arms around her staring into her eyes through their visors he licked his lips, "maybe we can think of a better way to celebrate later when we tell your Gramps," the Doctor grinned.

"What's that," Donna inquired seeing something over the rocks and quickly changing the subject of needing to tell her Mum. The Doctor gasped seeing a set up base, "it's beautiful." He was just about to explain what it was when he felt something hard in his back, "rotate," a robotic type voice ordered. Holding his hands up instinctively Donna also did unsure how many people were behind them, "you are under arrest for trespassing," the voice spoke as they slowly turned to face it. "Oh you have got to be kidding," Donna scoffed, "a robot, we're being arrested by wall-e," she rolled her eyes. "Donna," the Doctor hushed, "gadget, gadget," the robot threatened, "walk slowly," it warned guiding them with its laser gun forcing them to walk to the base.


	2. Aftermath

Pulling her body close to his the Doctor propelled them forward, not looking back. He could hear the screams of the crew as they hoped for their life but soon realized the fate that awaited them but worse than that he heard Donna's cries not unlike Pompeii. She was quiet, not begging to save their lives because she had traveled with him long enough to understand. She knew that if he could do something he would be doing it. This was beyond his control; this was a fixed point in time.

The final explosion happened as they reached the TARDIS propelling them into the door. Opening it as he cradled Donna the Doctor briefly turned to see the crater that now existed where Bowie Base once stood. Once safely inside Donna stepped away from him, neither has said a word since he asked if she was okay, after the first explosion flung them into the ground, and even now Donna was quietly slipping from the space suit as quickly as possible.

Following her lead the Doctor did the same, noticing that she was reacting as if in pain, "what hurts," he questioned stepping out of his suit and coming up next to her. Donna blinked away her remaining tears but the evidence was clear across her face where her makeup had washed away, "just sore," she solemnly answered. Laying his suit over the rail the Doctor took Donna's hand and led her to the med bay. "I'm fine," she protested once realizing his plans. Stopping in the hall outside he hugged her close to him gazing into her silken blue eyes, "you've had a couple hard falls. I need to be sure," he pled. Donna swallowed hard before nodding in permission.

Helping her onto the bed, the Doctor pulled the scanner down running it over her body, "just a couple scrapes," he told her before retrieving some ointment from the cabinet and smoothing it over her damaged skin, "you might develop some bruises in the next few days but we can fix that easily enough with the tissue regenerator," he rambled on covering her scratches. "Theta," she began her voice barely audible. Pausing his actions the Doctor met her eyes, "was I a fixed point in time too," she asked finally vocalizing the thoughts that had been spinning through her mind.

Placing the cap back onto the ointment container he turned returning it to the cabinet, "good as new. How do you fancy a cuppa," he said dismissing her query. Donna slid from the table coming up beside him. She placed her hand on his and he turned to face her, "you told me once that without me you did things you shouldn't have. That without me you didn't want to exist. Did you change things to get me back," she dared to know. "No," he replied as she huffed out the breath she wasn't aware she had been holding. The Doctor squeezed her hand lightly, "everything around you was flux after the Crucible," he continued cupping her cheek.

Absorbing the words he specifically chose Donna mulled them over for a moment, "then you could have allowed me to die," she questioned. The Doctor opened and closed his mouth trying to find the right words, "I would never allow that to happen," he promised. Pushing his fringe from his eyes she smiled, "but it was an option," Donna continued. Nodding the Doctor answered, "yes, it was one possible time line that you burned," he admitted reluctantly.

It had been months since they had talked about all that took place. Donna had promised not to cut or run anymore but come to him, be open and allow the Doctor to help her as best he could without taking her pain or memories. There had been some rough times where she felt alone and was scared but as Donna vowed not once did she turn to a blade or pills. Even during their worst week together when she had begged him to leave her citing that he deserved better the Doctor refused to. Instead he opted to sit and hold her hands until she stopped shaking and allowed him to take the razor blade from her sight.

That night was the last time they faced the darkness that had taken hold of Donna in his absence, yet, the Doctor was always worried something would trigger her and in her sense to seems strong she wouldn't come to him. Which made their discussion now worry him slightly, "this is a different one then? Are there others," she asked. He pulled her closer to him stealing a kiss before giving her hand a squeeze, "there is another I have seen," he revealed. "Really," Donna squeaked surprised by his answer, "you've see my other time lines?"

Taking a deep breath in he nodded in conformation, "well," he paused, "two, or no something like six," he confirmed trying to play it off. Worrying her lip she wasn't sure whether it was a good idea to know about the others. But, if Donna didn't ask it would bother her even more than knowing, "what were they like," she inquired. Sliding one arm off her shoulder the Doctor shrugged, "why don't we get a cuppa and I'll tell you about them," he suggested.

Moving a bit slower than usual due to her slight discomfort Donna insisted on preparing their tea, "so these six time lines," she broached the subject placing a plate with biscuits in front of him. Shoving one into his mouth he grinned, "you know about one of them," he paused swallowing, "what would happen if we never met," he explained the first. Sitting down across from him she sipped her tea, shuddering at the memory of what life without the Doctor was like, not only for her but the entire world, "yeah. So I imagine that another is if you let me die then," she pushed. The Doctor nodded plunging a biscuit into his tea, "what about the others," Donna pleaded needing to know more.

"Why is this so important," he questioned meeting her eyes unsure if they, if he really wanted to go down this route. He knew the others, having been over every one after losing her. The truth of the matter is he feared she would be happier with those, that she deserved that life rather than the one he could offer her. Shrugging her shoulder Donna toyed with a biscuit, "I don't know," she sighed letting the silence hang between them, "I guess, I just, what would have happened if Gramps didn't reach you," she blurted. Focusing on the cup in front of him the Doctor ran his finger around the edge, "I don't want to talk about that," he quickly shut it down still haunted by the report he had read when exploring that time line. Donna placed her hand on his stopping his motion, "it was by my own hand wasn't it," she pushed catching on quickly. His shiver was all the answer she needed, "what others," she wanted to know.

Smiling he looked up meeting her eyes taking her hand in his, "there was one where you didn't turn my offer to travel down the night of your wedding," he explained. "We still met Martha but it was the three of us traveling together. You two ganged up on me a lot," he feigned hurt emotions. Donna giggled, "I know that you enjoy every minute of it," she shot. The Doctor laughed full heartedly, "I always love my ginger girl. Even if she's being mean," he retorted. She lightly smacked his hand, "oi," she chided rolling her eyes. "And then there were two," she joked, "let's see I was a famous movie star," Donna snickered.

These were the two that worried him, not because he was worried Donna would leave him necessarily more because he still thought she should leave him, that she deserved that life, the life she had with Shaun. Greedily drinking up his tea he stood from the table, "I want to show you a picture of someone first," he announced as they left the kitchen for the console room. Meddling with a few levers a picture of a darker skinned man popped up, "why that's Shawn Temple," she gasped. "You know him," the Doctor inquired as Donna watched him confused. She nodded in confirmation, "yes. He worked at the coffee shop around the corner from Mum's. Was an artist or something like that. Nice fellow. Sort of thought he had a thing for me a few times but never acted on it," she explained.

Rubbing comforting circles in the small of her back the Doctor frowned, "I'm a selfish old man Donna," he confessed, "you could be married to him. Married with children if you had never traveled with me or I hadn't botched your memory wipe." Mulling over what he said Donna stood there, "I couldn't live in a world without you but you deserve the life he could give you. A proper house with children, the life I offered you but you have given up for me time and time again," he frantically recited. Raising her hand to her own chest Donna placed it above her heart, "this," she stated very deliberately touching the skin above her heart, "belongs to you," she finished touching in between his two separate beating hearts. "I'm not dead. I did travel with you. And while you did botch up that whole memory mind meld thing you came back and fixed it. I'm home. I'm with you," she reaffirmed.


	3. Aftermath 2

He took her hand from his chest kissing it, "it isn't too late to change your mind, to have a go with Shaun or someone else. Someone who can give you what you always wanted," he suggested. Donna pulled her hand from his placing one on either side of his head, forcing the Doctor to look her in the eyes, "spaceman, it's always been you. Since you and this blasted ship of yours conspired to kidnap me and make me late for my wedding," she giggled as the Doctor and TARDIS grunted objecting at the same time, "you know all my flaws but love me anyway and I love you for all your flaws," she laughed.

Sighing he dropped her sight, "you could be happier with him," the Doctor offered feeling the need to give Donna this opportunity despite the ring he put on her finger a few hours ago. "I wouldn't be," she protested, "even if by some miracle you wiped my memories correctly you would have still been there. You always would have and always will, even when I didn't remember, when you were just a dream, before the memories began forcing their way to the surface you were still there," she sighed as tears came to her eyes.

Donna wrapped her arms around his middle allowing the Doctor to hug her tight, "I love you Earth girl," he whispered into her hair. Pressing her face into his chest she breathed him in, feeling his arms around her. When it came down to it he was just as insecure as her. "Theta," she paused pulling back from their embrace, "is that why you haven't, why we haven't been intimate," she questioned. Worrying his lip the Doctor shoved his hands into his pockets bouncing on his soles nervously, "not entirely," he squeaked. Crossing her arms Donna gave him a death stare, "then what entirely," she challenged softly.

Taking her hand the Doctor led Donna to the jump seat, "well, firstly, I didn't want to rush you. Secondly, it's the last thing I have to give you. If we take that step and you left me, I wouldn't be able to," he trailed off as a tear escaped. Catching it with her thumb Donna brought her lips to his, "I don't deserve you Theta," she offered. Snickering he tucked a ginger curl behind her ear, "don't be ridiculous," he chided as the both broke into laughter.

Standing up quickly he pulled Donna with him, "you have a date madam," he exclaimed. "I do," she giggled tucking an arm around the Doctor's waist. Leaning in he kissed her briefly, "yes. Go on, take your time and get ready. I'll be waiting when you are and we'll have dinner to celebrate," he grinned kissing his fiancé goodbye for now leaving her in their bedroom. Donna couldn't help but smile, the Doctor always had something up his sleeve. It was in that moment Donna knew how she wanted to celebrate.

Looking around she focused on one particular item in general. Quickly freeing herself of the outfit she had chosen earlier that day Donna slipped into one of the Doctor's shirts buttoning it up, "Theta, can you help me," she called. "Hello," he chirped hesitantly seeing her cheeks redden as Donna adverted her gaze from him, unable to look him in the eye, "you're wearing my shirt," he exclaimed confused. Nodding she smiled, "yeah. I need some help. I was wondering if you could help me take it off," Donna purred before giggling at the expression stuck on the Doctor's face when he realized what she meant.

She could feel his eyes boring into her as they traced Donna's body beneath the shirt, where it was pulled taught over her breasts, down her torso and ending in the middle of her milky white thighs. The Doctor bounded from the door to her in one leap, entrapping her in his arms and capturing her lips. Dipping his head into the crook of her neck his hands slid beneath the blouse delicately tracing up her ribs before brushing his thumb against her right nipple. Shocked at the coolness of his fingers and the surge jolting her body Donna let out a gasp, "is this okay," he worried pausing to meet her eyes again.

Biting her lip for a moment Donna took a deep breath before nodding, knowing that her words would fail her. Unsure where to place her hands Donna began pulling at his tie, once untying the knot she celebrated by leaning forward pressing her mouth to his before pulling away. Confused the Doctor arched his eyebrow unsure what he did wrong, if he was moving too fast or if all Donna needed was a momentarily break.

Standing before her, his eyes were dark, full of desire, something Donna hadn't seen on the Doctor's face before. Reaching out she intertwined her fingers with his, "come on," she smiled backing up towards the bed. Leaning her back onto the bed he grinned kissing the bit of cleavage that became exposed by a loosened button. Donna's warm skin continued to heat up as they progressed closer to what was now the inevitable. Climbing over her carefully he began inching his shirt up over her body welcoming each bit of newly exposed skin delicately with kisses. Quivering expectantly beneath him she can't help but keep her eyes trained on him, of all the times she's imagined this moment it's better than any of her dreams.

Working his way up her body the Doctor begins to unbutton the blouse, revealing a lacy blue bra of which Donna's breasts are straining to be released from. Allowing them to continue their struggle for now, he focuses in on the canyon between them instead. Licking his way between the two crests delighting in her taste mixed with sweat and arousal. Meeting her collarbone, he worshiped it with tiny pecks, dipping his tongue into the wells causing her to writhe into him as he slipped a hand behind her unclasping and freeing her body from its upper contraption.

Unable to take it any longer Donna reaches up, pulling at his buttons and shoving his shirt off onto the floor before undoing his belt buckle and trouser zipper. Struggling to push them down over his hips she uses the moment to revel in the Doctor's body. The lean strong muscles and the little bit of chest hair that she's seen many times before tracing her hands down his backside delving into his trousers, clutching at his bum. "You're not wearing pants," she accuses making the Doctor blush. He steals a kiss before answering, "I go without quite frequently," he grinned, "been wanting to do that a long time," he asks breaking into laughter as Donna's cheeks redden.

Kicking off his trousers the Doctor goes back to work venerating Donna's body as he begins lowering her own pants, "you are breathtaking," he admires taking in the sight before him. Wrapping her arms around his neck Donna pulls him to her, closing the distance between them as their mouths meet in soft frenzied movements as their skin encounters each other without anything separating it for the first time, "perfect fit," she giggles noticing how his hips fit perfectly between her thighs. Capturing her lips momentarily before gazing into her eyes he pauses, "forever," he questions needing the reassurance. Donna stares into his eyes, which encompass his soul, "forever," she vows knowing that this moment is more special than any wedding ceremony because they're giving the last bits of themselves to each other.

Deepening the intensity of their kisses, Donna grips his hair with her fingers desperately as he teases her lip with his tongue before slipping it inside. Trailing his hand down from her face he grips her waist, pulling her closer to him not dropping her locked gaze, "is this alright," he breathlessly whispers his face inches from hers as Donna's warm breath sends tingling sensations across his skin.

Gently thrusting into her he stilled allowing for her to get used to his size. Watching her blue eyes darken and pupils dilate as she smiled and moaned from the pressure now halfway inside her. Curling her legs around him, Donna shifted closer to him as he pushed the rest of the way inside her. Beginning to move slowly at first he soon began to speed up sending waves of pleasure throughout her body as he watched her face memorizing every whimper, sigh and smile that escaped her. Donna echoed his movements as their bodies accommodated to each other's rhythms, "you are stunning," he marveled.

As he sped up Donna became unable to contain her pleasure allowing it to escape from her throat between pants of satisfaction. She could feel something inside her building. Clutching onto him desperately attempting not to lose herself Donna can only whisper his name as tension coils inside of her. "Theta," she mumbles, feeling herself near the end of this well worth it ride fearing it's ending too soon. He continues to thrust into her, "it's okay," he murmurs into her ear his own breath now coming in jagged spurs.

Letting go Donna screamed his name. She was everywhere and nowhere. She could see the sun, moon and stars, galaxies far away but most importantly she could see him, he was her everything, all she ever needed. Brought back from the edge of eternity by hearing her own name shouted in ecstasy she felt the Doctor empty himself into her, collapsing a top her wrapping her once again in his arms. An eternity passed as he rested his forehead against hers sharing the same air before Donna could catch her breath, "that was," she trailed off unable to find words. "I could try again," he protested worried it didn't live up to her fantasies.

She smiled tracing his spine with her hand, "no. It was amazing," she finally spoke washing the fear from his face. Exuberantly his mouth met hers, pressing kisses across her mouth and face, thankful for the woman before him before sliding beside her. Nuzzling into his chest she interlaced her fingers the hand not stroking her shoulder, "I love you," she confesses again but it never gets old.


	4. Telling the Family

Materializing was not something that typically made the Doctor nervous but today was different. "It'll be okay," Donna soothed taking his hand and kissing his cheek, "I'll be there the entire time and I know Gramps can't wait to see you." Breathing deeply he rocked on his heels, "yes but it isn't every day an alien comes to tell you he's marrying your daughter," the Doctor worried. Donna turned to him, straightening his tie, "you're right," she lightly chuckled, "however, it isn't every day that you're only daughter is saved my a charming Martian in a blue box twice," she reasoned. "Come on, I'm sure Gramps will be eagerly expecting us."

Gripping her hand tightly they walked down the ramp and out of the TARDIS, "good. You remembered to avoid the garden," Donna smiled as the Doctor nervously twitched. "It will be fine Theta," she tried to calm him as they approached the door. Bouncing on his heels, one hand clutching Donna's and the other shoved into his pocket he watched as she reached up knocking on the door before giving him a reassuring smile.

As she had expected Wilf answered the door, "there's my girl," he exclaimed collecting Donna in a huge hug. "Gramps," she cheered hugging him back, "I've missed you." Letting go of her he moved onto the Doctor, "Wilfred," he greeted. Having none of the formal stuff Wilf wrapped him in a hug as well, "you're practically family," he admonished catching the Doctor off guard with the display of affection. Leading them into the house he stole Donna away, "you Mum is making tea. Even promised to let me have biscuits as a special treat since my girl is back," he winked.

Sitting at the kitchen table Donna pulled the Doctor into the seat beside her keeping hold of his hand this time as Sylvia set out their tea, "been a long time," she hissed. "I know Mum. We've just been busy. Things to do, planets to save," Donna tried to reason. Looking expectantly at the Doctor Sylvia hummed, "you have a time machine and you can't stop off for tea once a week?" Clearing his throat he looked at his fiancé for help but received none, "well, um, Sylvia, you see," he began before being cut off by Wilf. "Hush. They're here now," he reasoned. Allowing herself to sit she cracked a smile, "very well then. Where have you been to now," she asked.

Taking a deep breath Donna grinned brightly, "actually we've just come from Mars. Well, in the future but actually yesterday or a few hours ago maybe. It get's somewhat confusing. Anyways, that's not why we're here," she paused meeting the Doctor's gaze. Licking her lips she began to continue on, "I love your daughter," the Doctor interjected. "I would hope so since you've stolen her heart," Sylvia sternly warned. "I do. In fact I don't want to think about my life without her. Because of this I've asked her to marry me and to my great surprise she accepted," he announced.

Sylvia stood up quickly leaving the room leaving Donna, the Doctor and Wilf sitting at the table, "she'll come around," Wilf comforted them as Donna tightened her grip on the Doctor's hand. "I just thought, after everything, she would see how important he is to me," Donna sighed. Wilf stood hugging his granddaughter, "she will. It's just a reminder that your Dad isn't around," he explained patting the Doctor on the shoulder gruffly, "I guess a welcome to the family is in order then," he smiled.

Bursting back into the room arms brimming full of magazines, "I was thinking spring, nice pale colors, church wedding," she suggested dropping her armful onto the table being careful of their tea and biscuits. Startled Donna looked at the Doctor confused, "you mean you're okay with us," she questioned. Her mouth dropped open, "of course! He saved your life," Sylvia paused hugging her daughter, "I've never seen you happier than when you're with him," she admitted. Walking around Donna Sylvia turned to the Doctor, "you are the best thing to ever happen to my daughter. Without you I would have lost her long ago," she thanked him kissing his cheek. "Really she saved me," he protested trying to let this odd experience sink in.

Settling back into their spots the Doctor gave Donna's hand an excited squeeze, "I'll have to call the church. Do you have many friends and family Doctor? What should we expect are they all normal looking like you," she asked. "Mum," Donna protested. Sylvia shot her daughter a look, "I need to know if we're going to have green goo creatures as to not upset or offend anyone with wrong colors or customs now don't I," she questioned seriously causing all of them to burst into giggles. "No worry Sylvia. My family is long gone. The few friends I have are mostly human," he supplied.

"Um, Mum, I was thinking something more small just us, family and a few close friends. Maybe, Christmas," Donna revealed. Sylvia shrieked, "Christmas," she repeated appalled. "Christmas," The Doctor gulped. Meeting his eyes again she nodded, "yeah, it's when we first met. The day everything changed," she blushed. He smiled not wanting to let his blushing bride to be down, "Christmas it is then," he confirmed. Watching their exchange only warmed Sylvia's heart even more, "okay. I think I still have some decorations from the last one. Although am I right in guessing no trees or ornaments?" "No," The Doctor and Donna both replied in unison not wanting to repeat the events of their last Christmas together given their keen ability to find trouble.

Writing in the notebook she had retrieved she handed Donna a magazine, "I'm sure you'll find something you like in here for your maid of honor. Of course it will be Nerys. Who is going to be your best man," she asked turning to the Doctor. "Best man," the Doctor squeaked, "do I really need one?" Donna looked up from the magazine she was quickly flipping through, "yes and we both know who it is," Donna grinned, "but Mum I don't really associate with Nerys anymore. I'd like Martha to be my Maid of honor," she explained. Taking note, she jotted it down, "okay. We will still need your dress, flowers and some other suit than one with pinstripes," Sylvia insisted. The Doctor sputtered almost choking on his tea, "we can discuss that later," he paused, "will there be cake? It isn't a wedding without cake," the Doctor added.

Grinning Donna leaned over kissing him, "yes love there will be cake," she reassured him. "Actually, Gramps, do you think, would you, be willing to give me away," she shakily asked knowing his answer but still nervous. He stood up encapsulating her in his arms, "oh my word. Donna you needn't have to ask," he declared. Sylvia stood up grabbing her purse, "why don't you two go grab some fish and chips for supper while we finish going over some details. There is a lot to decide on if you're getting married in a little over a month," she stated pulling her wallet out. "No, it's on me," the Doctor interjected, "be back in a jiff," he cheered stealing a kiss before leaving with Wilfred.

Ensuring they were alone Sylvia turned her attention back to Donna, "are you sure this is what you want? That you aren't just marrying him out of some obligation to him for saving your life," she inquired. Donna sat there searching her mother's face, "what is this about? I thought you were happy for me," she asked. Taking her daughter's hand, "I just want to make sure that you are sure Donna. I know I haven't been the easiest Mum to get along with but I want you to be happy," she offered. Smiling Donna embraced her, "he's utterly amazing. I love him with every part of me. I've never felt the way he makes me feel, he makes me feel one of a kind," she divulged. "Oh my precious girl. Of course your one of a kind. You're my daughter. You're magnificent," Sylvia promised kissing her daughter's ginger locks. "Well then, we have a wedding to finish planning," she smiled through the few tears that had escaped.

Dabbing them away with a tissue Sylvia looked over Donna's shoulder, "that would be beautiful on Martha," she commented. Looking back to the magazine she took in the dark blue tea length dress with wrap around neck, "I think blue would be a great color for our wedding actually. Even with it being Christmas," Donna suggested. "Blue does look good on you, it brings out your eyes," she told her daughter while tucking a curl behind her ear, "what about a dress for you. We do still have the last one but I think you deserve something new that the Doctor hasn't seen you in before," she laughed. Donna shrugged her shoulders, "something simple. I want this wedding to be simple Mum, I know you like big but all that matters is that the Doctor and I are both there," she cautioned. Sylvia gave her daughter a hug, "I will make an appointment for us to go dress shopping and if a small wedding is what you want I will make sure you get just that," she promised.

Hearing the front door click Donna horridly brushed away the few tears that had started to sneak out, "did you take the TARDIS," she joked at their quick return. The Doctor and Wilfred glanced at each other panicked, "he just wanted to see if it was all you made it out to be," the Doctor reasoned. "I hope you remembered to mind my rose bushes," Sylvia warned. Noticing Donna's tear stricken face the Doctor rushed to her side, "is everything okay," he worried. Smiling she nodded taking his hand and pressing her lips to his, "everything is fine love. Happy tears," she reassured him.

Clearing the table Donna kept the book of dresses to look through later, "we're going to have to visit Torchwood soon so we can make sure Martha and Jack don't have other plans," she told the Doctor. Laying the fish and chips out he gave her a smirk, "I think that can be arranged after a slight detour," he grinned arching an eyebrow. Licking her lips Donna's cheeks heated at the intense gaze the Doctor was giving her, "we can discuss that alter," she quickly admonished removing the pickled onions, mayonnaise and vinegar from the fridge.

Eating dinner that night was a bit of a challenge as the only thing on Donna and the Doctor's mind was their plans for dessert upon the TARDIS. Sylvia's little quips about a suit without stripes and the long hours Wilfred and he spent at the allotment talking about space and aliens, which he would have loved a lot more if he wouldn't rather be ravishing his bride to be. But even with his mind wandering the Doctor knew this was part of being in a family and he quickly realized he didn't mind it all that much after all. In fact, he was becoming rather fond of the domestic life after all.


	5. Little Red Line

Reading the instructions to the box held in her hand Donna couldn't believe the 51st century was so far advanced. They could determine gender from the moment of conception, it was mind blowing. She didn't think in her wildest dreams that she would ever be standing aboard the TARDIS taking a pregnancy test let alone that the Doctor would be the potential father but she hadn't been feeling well and realizing she was late she mentally made a note to pick one up when they stopped off on their little detour after Mum's. However, the TARDIS had other plans for her, providing what she desired, "Donna what's taking you so long," he whined bounding into the bathroom. She stood staring blankly at the small test in her hand, "what's that," he inquired of the unknown item she was holding. Scrunching her face up she smiled at him, "little something the TARDIS gave me. Not sure if it's working correctly," she confessed.

Always wanting to be the one in the know, the Doctor took it from her to investigate, "this is a," he trailed off speechless. Donna took his hand in hers, "yeah," she sighed, "I'm not sure I'm reading it right. The results should be up but it just turned red," she frowned. Setting the test down the Doctor wrapped his arm around her, "I'm so sorry," he started letting her know without having to say it. Taking a deep breath she tried to avoid crying in front of him, but when he pulled her into a full hug she lost that battle, "why didn't you tell me you thought you were," he whispered into her ear. Donna wrapped her arms under his listening to his heart beats, "I didn't want to get your hopes up," she explained. He pulled back wiping her tears away, "don't do that. It will happen one day," he promised. Unable to take his words she buried her face back into his chest, "I was just hoping that we'd be lucky," she sobbed.

"We haven't even started trying yet love. Like I said before even if we aren't able to, there are other ways we can expand our little family. Why don't we focus on this wedding your Mum's planning first. If we survive that we can work on creating a little Time Lord," he suggested. Donna pulled out of his embrace wiping away the fresh tears that had fallen, "I just, I want you to be able to have a family again," she whimpered. He tilted her chin up, forcing her to look into his eyes, "you are my family. That is all that matters. Because of you I have a Granddad now and," he paused sighing heavily, "a mother in law," he reluctantly confessed making Donna giggle.

Kissing her forehead he guided her out of the bathroom, "besides think about all the more practice we can get in," he suggested arching his eyebrow expectantly. Shaking her head Donna swatted his arm, "you are a right Casanova," she quipped rolling her eyes. "About that wedding Mum is planning. Do we have to? I mean we're basically married already," she whined. Starting to prepare tea and toast for them the Doctor shuddered at the thought of telling Sylvia that, "I rather like this face and since I can't regenerate I think it'd be best to keep that part between us. Think of it as we've done my traditional ceremony, now we're doing yours," he offered**. **

Donna sat there idly playing with a napkin, "I guess," she groaned**.** Setting a cup before her the Doctor sunk into the seat across from her, "Donna, you can't outrun destiny. You're mine. It's as simple as that. It's always been you and always will be," he promised. Sipping her tea she was unsure to broach the topic that had been weighing on her mind lately, "Theta, what about Professor River Song? She knew your name. How? You would have had to tell her right?"

Licking his lips, he pressed them together, "alternate time lines, things change by the choices we make," the Doctor dryly replied not meeting Donna's eyes. "Wouldn't I be stuck in the Library then," she asked confused. The Doctor looked up taking her hand across the table, "it is possible I tell her my name in the future once I realize who she is and know I will need to trust her. Others have known my name, it is possible she could be our child or grandchild or she could be someone else entirely," he reluctantly answered.

Sitting back he ran his hand nervously through his hair, "speaking of others, when do you want to go ask Martha to be your Matron of honor? I've still yet to ask Jack as well," the Doctor hinted. "I guess we could drop by for lunch. Martha and Mickey should be back from their honeymoon and Jack could use some time away after everything that's happened," Donna sighed. Grinning brightly he bounced up from the chair, "that is why I love you," he beamed kissing his bride to be on her ginger topped head and bounding from the room.

"Oi, maybe you and Jack can go pick out something to wear for the ceremony," Donna suggested. The Doctor stopped dead in his tracks replaying the words she had just said, "but Donna, I thought you love my suit," he whined. Standing from the table she smiled walking over to him, "I love everything about you but shouldn't our special day have something to stand out," she asked batting her eyelashes. Wrapping his arms around her the Doctor pulled her against him, "you and your womanly wiles," he purred before nipping at her bottom lip, "have some others you could use to convince me?"

Shyly smiling she peered at him through the hair that had fallen in her eyes, "possibly. But you'll have to earn them first," she paused, "by deciding what to wear to the wedding," Donna grinned pulling out of his embrace. "Better get on that piloting, wouldn't want to be late when we have a date later," she hinted stalking away. Unable to wipe the huge smirk from his ace he materialized downtown London, not far from Unit headquarters just as Donna had finished getting ready.

"We have arrived madam," he perked bursting into their room. Donna sighed looking at herself in the mirror before running her hand through her hair one last time, "ready," she remarked. Accompanying her out of the TARDIS the Doctor kissed his bride to be one last time, "meet you here at three," he reminded her before gallivanting off on his way to find Jack.

Shaking her head Donna made her way to UNIT. Coming to the reception desk she waited for the secretary to get to her, "what can I assist you with today ma'am," the young blonde woman questioned. "I'm here to see Martha Jones, no wait, Smith. Martha Smith. Tell her Donna Noble is here please," she requested. Typing into the computer in front of her the young secretary hit her ear bud and rang Martha, "Doctor Smith there is a Donna Noble here to see you. Yes, okay. I will tell her," she said before pressing the bud again. "Doctor Smith will be down in a few minutes," the secretary informed Donna.

Offering the young woman a smile Donna walked over while taking everything in. The Doctor had told her of his time stuck on Earth working for UNIT but she couldn't fathom him having an actual job, let alone staying on Earth. Yet he had offered to do the same for her. Relaxing on one of the couches she couldn't help but wonder if they could have a normal life in a house. What would they do when they were too old to continue traveling? Or what if she had been pregnant today? Was the TARDIS any place to raise a family?


	6. Male Bonding

Departing from the TARDIS the Doctor knew it would be hard to find Jack after everything that happened. Thankfully due to Jack's unnatural time stream, he was easy to track down for a certain Time Lord. Quickly making his way to Jack, the Doctor wasn't surprised to find him drowning his sorrows in a bar. Walking into the worn down pub he couldn't help but notice how desolate it was. Yet, in the corner wearing his typical outfit was Captain Jack Harkness.

"Can I buy you a drink," the Doctor asked sitting down across from him. Looking up solemnly Jack was surprised to see the Doctor, "I thought it's I who owes you a drink. Never did buy you one," he cheered immediately. Rolling his eyes the Doctor grinned, "you'll have to fight Donna off first if you want to kiss me," he informed the former time agent. "Donna, eh? You been showing her alien sex toys yet," he purred. Blushing profusely the Doctor looked away, "I, uh, have a mission for you," he started waiting to get a reading on Jack's interest. "A mission? What sort of mission would that be? I'm sort of out of the loop if you haven't noticed," he informed his friend.

Crossing his arms the Doctor leaned back, "I need a best man," he revealed. Jack sat there grinning like an idiot at the Doctor's confession, "you are getting married," he questioned enunciating each word. "Yep," the Doctor confirmed partially upset that his friend couldn't believe it. Leaning back the man smiled brightly raising his hand, "two whiskeys" he ordered turning his face back at the Doctor, "cause to celebrate. So when's the big day?"

The Doctor smiled at Jack's flirty tone, "Christmas," he answered as the bartender delivered their drinks. Gulping his down Jack winked, "so what are we waiting for then eh?" Always tired of Jack's advances the Doctor shook his head, "stop it," he ordered. "She wants me to pick out a new suit for the wedding," he paused, "I think Donna trusts your taste in clothes more than mine. Not sure why since you always wear the same thing," the Doctor trailed off."

Jack shook his head, "hey. At least is isn't pinstripes," he objected, "I know the perfect place though," he informed him finishing the drink intended for the Doctor in one swig before standing up. "Coming," he questioned as he swaged out of the bar.

Jack had let him to what the Doctor would consider a posh area of London. Stores lined the street and people were crowded moving along the side walk, "in here," Jack called turning into a door. Inside were suits as far as his eyes could see. Nice suits, expensive suits. He'd have to pull out his UNIT cash for this.

Walking up to the two was a young man, "hello, I'm Ben, how can I help you," the sales clerk greeted them. Jack looked over to the Doctor clamping a hand on his shoulder, "he's getting married." Ben turned his attention on the Doctor, "do you have any specifications from the fiancé?" Thinking this over for a minute he shook his head negatively, "no but I like stripes."

"Okay I think I have a few still in style," the associate said before wandering off to retrieve them. Arriving back a few minutes later the Chris had five suits, all pinstripe to show the Doctor. "I'm not sure. Can I try them on," the Doctor asked looking over the selection. Chris smiled, "you certainly may. Let me show you to a dressing room," he paused walking over and unlocking a door for the Doctor to use. After placing the suits in there he held the door open for the Doctor, shutting it and leaving him alone with the suits as Jack continued to browse.

Closing the dressing room door he looked at the three suits in front of him. A white pinstripe suit, black pinstripe suit and grey pinstripe suit. Removing his protective brown overcoat the Doctor quickly undressed picking out the first suit. Slipping into the white suit with red stripes he couldn't help but think how wonderful it would look against Donna's dark red nails while she was taking it off him.

Stepping out of the room he searched for Jack, "will she like it," he asked. Unable to hide his laughter Jack burst into laughter quickly snapping a picture with his cell, "I don't think any bride likes it much when the groom wears white," he informed him. "But red pinstripes," the Doctor protested, "I could have red converse and a red tie. Very fitting for Christmas." Hearing a beep Jack looked back at his phone, "Martha said no," he replied.

Arching his eyebrow the Doctor side eyed Jack, "how do you know? Oh Rassillion, tell me you didn't," he plead. Grinning sheepishly Jack tucked the phone away, "fine. I didn't. But the answer is still no. Next," he ordered. Sulking back into the dressing room he switched out of the suit, folding it nicely. He might have to buy it for scientific purposes to test out his theory of Donna's nails. Slipping into the grey suit with brown lines he made his way back out to Jack, "what do you think," he questioned scrunching up his face unsure the color went well with his eyes or skin tone. Jack looked him over "no."

"You didn't even take a picture," the Doctor squeaked in objection causing Jack to giggle. Shaking his head he tapped the pocket the phone was in, "that would be because it doesn't warrant a photo. No," he reaffirmed sending the Time Lord back in to change. Just because he didn't think he looked good in it didn't mean others wouldn't he thought shrugging out of it and hanging it back on the hanger. Coming to his last suit the Doctor threw it on and marched back out. Standing there shocked Jack reached for his phone and snapped a photo to send the girls, "I think the answer is yes but let's wait for confirmation from the soon to be Mrs."

Looking at himself in the mirror he could see why Jack would say such a thing. The black suit with grey pinstripes was extremely flattering and nothing like his unlucky tux. He would even be able to wear a tie with this and his black converse too, "it doesn't even need to be tailored," he said aloud as Jack walked up behind him. "No, it's slim enough it fits rather perfectly," Jack agreed as his phone beeped. Pausing to peek at the screen he turned it to the Doctor so he could read it, "Donna said if he doesn't buy it you better for him," it read.

"I guess we're done here," Jack sighed, "how about some lunch before we go track down that TARDIS of yours?" The Doctor looked at him puzzled, "what do you mean track down my TARDIS," he asked confused. Smiling he pushed a button switching pictures to reveal one of Donna and Martha flying the TARDIS, "they mentioned something about needing to order a dress months in advanced," he grinned as panic took hold of the Doctor's face. "They're flying the TARDIS alone," he yelped pulling at his hair. Jack patter the Time Lord's shoulder attempting to calm him, "Donna said not to worry. You know the old girl will protect her," he reasoned. Taking a deep breath the Doctor tried to steady his racing hearts, "but anything could go wrong," he objected. "Go change," Jack urged, "you have a lot to learn about marriage to human women," he sigh patting the aging Time Lord on the back.


End file.
